Día X del Mes 0
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: He notado como el ánimo de Italia ha cambiado últimamente. Lo he sorprendido llorando en los campos, temblando debajo de las sábanas ante las pesadillas, buscando consuelo de quien pueda oír sus pesares. Estoy consciente de lo que siento por Italia, es por ello que una rabia nace en mi al pensar en mi incapacidad de ayudarlo.


Contenido: One-shot corto (muy largo para ser Drabble), yaoi, drama, romance.

Pareja: GerIta (Alemania x Italia)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Fandom hetaliano! ¡Hace cuánto tiempo que no les dedicaba algo a ustedes! Pero no puedo olvidar mis raíces asi que esta vez vengo con un pequeño one-shot gerita, espero que les agrade. Hoy me vi al espejo y sigo sin ser Himaruya Hidekaz, por lo que aun afirmo que Hetalia no me pertenece y este escrito solo fue hecho por ocio y tiempo libre, sin fines de lucro. ¡Disfrútenlo!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Día X del Mes 0

Han pasado algunos días desde que el incidente del anillo de tomate. A pesar de que se pudo solucionar el malentendido, me he sorprendido a mi mismo pensando en Italia todo el tiempo. Mi ritmo cardiaco se ve aumentado cuando veo su sonrisa y un dolor se pronuncia en mi pecho cuando le veo partir al atardecer. He leído algunos libros pero todos siempre terminan en la misma conclusión, probablemente sea yo el que esté enamorado.

Día X del Mes 0

El día de hoy Italia nuevamente se ha colado a mi cama, ahí estaba junto a mi cuando los rayos del sol me despertaron de mi sueño. Algo me dice que es consciente de mis sentimientos (aun antes de que yo mismo pudiese nombrarlos) pero…no ha sacado el tema ni tampoco me ha dedicado una respuesta.

Día X del Mes 0

Me he despertado a mitad de la noche, Italia ya se encontraba a mi lado, pero diferente a como siempre le había visto, su sonrisa y sus pequeños susurros "Ve" no estaban. Italia estaba hecho un ovillo mientras que sus manos le tapaban sus oídos, aun estaba dormido, probablemente estaba soñando.

Lo que más me incomodó fue oír de sus labios "Sacro Imperio Romano".

Día X del Mes 0

Desde aquel día no he encontrado el valor de preguntarle a Italia sobre lo que murmuró entre sueños. Ahora que lo pienso…poco sé de la infancia de este chico, si no fueran por los registros históricos probablemente ni siquiera sabría la mitad de lo que sé…él nunca habla de la época en que estaba en casa de Austria.

Día X del Mes 0

Hoy he sorprendido a Italia mientras lloraba en los campos. Cuando me he acercado a preguntarle las razones, su sonrisa me calló silenciosamente. Limpió sus ojos con las mangas de su uniforme militar y me sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Últimamente el estado de ánimo de Italia no ha sido el mismo de siempre.

Día X del Mes 0

Italia me dijo que quería ver a Austria nuevamente. "Una visita de amigos" fue el pretexto que me dio para que pudiese irse, siento preocupación por lo que le pueda pasar en el camino, Italia es bastante torpe. Logré convencerlo de acompañarlo. Mientras él entró a platicar con Hungría (que también se encontraba ahí) yo entablé conversación con Austria. Me ha preguntado si está bien, yo se lo he afirmado.

No sé por qué Austria lo veía con un aire de tristeza.

Día X del Mes 0

Esta ya es la quinta vez que he sorprendido a Italia en medio de sus pesadillas. No solamente ha repetido como un rezo "Sacro Imperio Romano" sino que también, comienza a formular frases como "regresa" o "no me dejes" entre sueños. Yo solamente puedo pasar mi brazo sobre su cuerpo, en alguna clase de abrazo, para intentar ahuyentar esas pesadillas.

Después de unos minutos parece calmarse y ambos dormimos entrelazados.

Día X del Mes 0

Hace unos minutos he visto una estrella fugaz, Italia fue el que me enseñó a pedirles deseos involuntariamente. No he pedido que me corresponda, o que encuentre el valor de volverle a proponerle el anillo en forma de tomate, lo único que le he pedido es que Italia se mejore. No está enfermo pero tampoco puedo decir que se encuentre bien. Sus sonrisas se han convertido en máscaras para evitar que yo me preocupe por él. Italia no sabe que lo he visto llorar desde la ventana cuando cree estar solo.

Día X del Mes 0

El hermano mayor de Italia ha venido hoy de visita y se ha quedado a dormir. Ya es normal que cada vez que me ve quiera insultarme o golpearme, eso no ha cambiado, pero desde que llegó esta tarde se la ha pasado todo el tiempo junto a Italia, hasta el punto de ignorarme por completo.

Ambos se encuentran en la habitación de al lado, mientras escribo puedo escuchar leves sollozos de Italia, siendo consolado por su hermano.

Día X del Mes 0

Italia está cocinando unos dulces en la cocina. Oigo desde la sala estar sus cantos y tarareos. Desde aquella visita de su hermano, Italia parece haber recuperado un poco su ánimo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme molesto al pensar que no he sido yo quien lo ha consolado…en que Italia no ha querido confesarme todo aquello que lo ha estado torturando los últimos meses. ¿Tan poca confianza me tiene?

Día X del Mes 0

Desde esa tarde, Italia me ha hecho casi a diario diversos postres y dulces. A pesar de ser un completo inútil en el campo de batalla, en este tipo de actividades como la cocina en realidad es digno de ser admirado. No soy fan de la comida dulce, por ello él ha modificado un poco las instrucciones para que sean de mi agrado. Cada vez que le digo lo deliciosos que están el me sonríe con alegría.

Día X del Mes 0

Todo el día no ha parado de llover…ahora mismo me encuentro un poco impactado por lo que ha sucedido esta tarde. Ayer, Italia me pidió ver a mi hermano, no vi razón para negarme. El día de hoy él ha llegado a casa con un cuadro entre sus manos, un cuadro de una pequeña niña de vestido verde y pañoleta blanca dormida en una silla.

Me ha contado una historia, una niña que fue separada de su hermano para vivir en una casa que no conocía. A pesar de trabajar como sirviente ella era feliz todos los días con quienes habitaban la casa, un hombre que tocaba el piano y una mujer que podía considerarla como hermana mayor. Pero en esta casa habitaba otro niño (rubio y de ojos tan azules como la profundidad del mar, me ha dicho), un niño que aparentaba ser fuerte pero en realidad era bastante tímido en el interior.

Me contó algunas anécdotas, cómo la niña corría cuando veía al niño, cómo el niño corría cuando veía a la niña. Pero a pesar de todo…ambos se querían.

El niño tuvo que marcharse, al parecer a una guerra. Esa fue la primera vez que dijeron en alto sus sentimientos, la primera y última vez en que se besaron. El niño se fue, la niña se quedó esperando. Ella prometió aprender a cocinarle dulces para cuando él regresara…él nunca volvió.

"Esa niña" dijo con voz temblorosa "soy yo…" terminó confesándome mientras señalaba con la mirada el cuadro.

Día X del Mes 0

Hoy he soñado con un recuerdo. Según mi hermano, yo nací a partir de la unión de muchos pequeños países. Yo no tuve infancia como la mayoría de los países, no tengo recuerdos de ser un niño inexperto, simplemente un día descubrí que existía.

Horas después de haber despertado investigué un poco más sobre mis orígenes, curioso por primera vez para saber algo más de mi existencia. Uno de aquellos países era conocido como Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

Día X del Mes 0

Italia me ha besado. Ha ocurrido tan rápido que ni siquiera fui capaz de pensar en algo, apenas sentí sus labios sobre los míos mi mente se volvió un espacio en blanco. No estoy acostumbrado a sentir esta clase de emociones.

Después del beso, se ha echado a llorar sobre mi pecho, no he entendido la mitad de las frases incompletas que me ha dicho entre sollozos, lo único que he comprendido fue "No es por quien fuiste, sino por quien eres…pero aun te extraño"

Día X del Mes 0

Hace días que no había escrito, pero ha sido porque ni siquiera he podido pasar todo esto que pienso a palabras coherentes. Italia me ha contado el final de la historia del otro día, al mismo tiempo que me revelaba parte de mi mismo.

No soy aquel niño de quien se enamoró hace mucho tiempo. "Se parecen" me dijo, "pero no son la misma persona". Fueron muchos años los que estuvo esperando Italia a que ese niño regresara, fueron muchas las recetas que memorizó mientras lo esperaba.

"Cuando abriste la caja de tomates y te vi por primera vez, creí que eras él, pero no lo eras. Es por eso que supe que eras una buena persona" me dijo sin mirarme a la cara. Las razones por las que había estado llorando después de que descubrió mis propios sentimientos, eran que él también se dio cuenta de los suyos propios…pero eso era similar a olvidar por completo a aquel niño.

Estuvo llorando incontables veces pensando en su recuerdo, en una promesa no cumplida, en nuestro encuentro, en el cariño que sentía hacia mí. Me ha dicho que me ha elegido por sobre sus recuerdos de un amor que nunca pudo tener final feliz.

Día X del Mes 0

Me siento inseguro, a pesar de que Italia ahora parece más feliz y alegre, justo como lo era antes. La incertidumbre de que si cambiará su decisión sigue siempre latente. No quiero vivir en la sombra de aquel recuerdo, que solamente me ha escogido porque en mi interior aun esta una parte de esa persona de quien se enamoró hace tiempo.

Día X del Mes 0

Le he dicho mis pensamientos a Italia, él solo ha sonreído mientras soltaba algunas risitas. Al parecer solamente me he enredado yo solo entre mis pensamientos. No es por el recuerdo, al parecer el sentimiento que tiene por mi es genuino.

Hemos decidido colgar el cuadro en alguna parte de la casa, aun no sabemos exactamente donde. Cuando las guerras y los conflictos terminen probablemente podamos estar realmente juntos.

 **-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Fue corto y un tanto cliché pero aun así les agradezco el hecho de que hayan llegado hasta estas líneas. Recuerden que pueden dejarme sus tomatazos, comentarios y/o críticas constructivas en la cajita de comentarios, ya sea por fanfiction o amor-yaoi; ¡si se van sin comentar un scone inglés llegará a las puertas de sus casas! Sin más por el momento me despido. ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: La verdadera razón por la que tenía un poco abandonado a este fandom es que la inspiración de mi mente se filtró a otros fandom (pero aun así amo AMO AMO hetalia). Si tienen curiosidad o les gusta osomatsu-san o durarara les invito a dar una vuelta por mi perfil.


End file.
